legacy
by Elspeth
Summary: bulma is pregnant and vegeta just found out sadly the prince was none to tactful and now old veggie must swallow his pride and kiss and make up ^_^


well this one was co written with my baby bro trunks...enjoy it's part one of a saga we got going r and r us if you want more  
  
Dragon ball the legacy  
It was early on a Monday morning exactly one year after the arrival of mirai Trunks when an cute and fragile face peaked out into the open world for the first time it was a young girl with the name Gollanna.  
  
"Wow I got a little sister!" laughed gohan excitedly, as he looked down at the small girl held in his mom's arms  
"Well isn't she cute" said Goku proudly treating his new little girl to his famous grin  
"Oh god Kakkerot! It's a girl! Well she's useless to us, why don't you get rid of it now and save yourself a lot of trouble" sneered vegeta looking at the tiny girl lying in chichi's arms  
And at this Bulma promptly kicked him in the shins   
Vegeta howled in pain holding his shin "god damn it women what was that for?"  
Bulma scowled at Vegeta "If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all!"  
Goku and piccolo hid a smirk at the great prince vegeta getting bossed around by Bulma, vegeta just continued to glare at Bulma and rub his shin,  
  
"I hope you are not going to be like that about your own child" Bulma continued to rage,  
Vegeta looked up with a confused and angry look on his face " what the devil are you on about woman? I don't have any children if I did that would make you pregnant and you're not" he snorted Bulma looked at her feet and blushed, vegeta went pale " are you?" he asked urgently  
Bulma just bit her lip and said nothing; everyone was now looking at her.  
  
"Umm well yeh guys I am" she mumbled quietly   
"God damn it woman why didn't you say something sooner" he raged   
"WELL YOU'RE NOT THE EASIEST PERSON TO TALK TO YA KNOW" She yelled jabbing a finger in his chest and causing the mighty prince to back up a few steps  
  
"I've got to think of some stupid name now haven't I? Not to mention have it following me around calling me DADDY!" fumed the vegeta trying to regain his composure  
"Well if you would pay attention to life instead of trying to be some sort of a SUPER SAIYAIN which by the way you are NEVER going to be I have decided to call him Trunks" bulma snapped back hands on hips and eyes flashing  
"Trunks?! what kind of name is Trunks isn't that some kind of HUMAN UNDERWEAR?!"  
  
Bulma's face turned bright red  
"Well what kind of name is Vegeta it sounds like some kind of mouldy old cheese?"  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.  
"Excuse me" Said Gohan  
"What?" chorused Vegeta and Bulma Together, gohan flinched at their tone as bulma and vegetas sort of scared him but continued to speak  
"Um does this like mean you're both going to be a mommy and daddy and get married and stuff" replied Gohan  
They both looked stunned for a second before they both yelled  
"MARRY HER!"  
"MARRY HIM!"  
  
Why I'd sooner chop of my own head than marry her," vegeta yelled at the astonished Gohan while pointing at Bulma.  
" Oh yeah well you'd sure look better that way and at least we wouldn't have to hear your arrogant, haughty, self absorbed voice anymore" choked Bulma her bottom lip quivering.  
"My voice!" screeched vegeta " you sound like a pack of harpies on a bad day! And as for the way you look, well I've seen squares with more shape, I don't know what I ever saw in you" vegeta smirked confident that he'd won this round with Bulma  
"I see, " whispered Bulma before she dissolved into tears and ran from the room.  
Vegeta stood there stunned, he'd never seen Bulma cry it was one of the things he liked about her was how strong she was. He looked at the other assembled in the room for an explanation,  
"Was it something I said?" the others looked at him like he'd gone mad.  
  
"Your unbelievable vegeta" growled piccolo folding his arms and glaring at the small saijin  
"Eh you were kind of hard on her vegeta," said Goku scratching his head while looking at the door his friend had just ran through  
"But we always fight, quite often she wins" vegeta said rubbing his head still looking puzzled  
"Only because I let her you understand," he added hurriedly  
"Jerk" muted Yamcha  
  
"Vegeta whipped his head round and glared at Yamcha. It was no secret that Yamcha and vegeta did not get on, not that vegeta got on with anyone you understand just that he really didn't get on with Yamcha. It was very simple, Yamcha sill had feelings for Bulma and he didn't trust vegeta near her, vegeta on the other hand did not like Yamcha near what he considered "his woman" or the fact that Yamcha was good at being sensitive and romantic, talents that completely escaped vegeta. In other words they felt threatened by each other and were always looking for excuses to beat on each other.  
"What did you say" vegeta said to Yamcha, his voice dropping to a menacing tone.  
Yamcha leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest" I said jerk" he replied simpley  
  
Vegeta' S face turned a funny purple and he launched himself across the room at Yamcha. Goku rolled his eyes, sighed and grabbed vegeta by the back of his shirt and hauling him off the floor inches from reaching Yamcha.  
" Guys guys can you two please give it a rest" pleaded Goku " chi chi has just given birth and I'd kind of like to spend some time with my new little girl without you two killing each other for once"  
"But he called me a jerk!" fumed vegeta, partly at the insult and partly at the indignity that he was being held off the floor by Goku like some small child. Goku opened his mouth to reply but was cut short.  
"That's because you are!!" fumed chi chi dumping her baby in an astonished goku's arms as she grabbed vegeta by the ear,  
  
"Now listen to me you big dumb jerk," she continued, " you are going to go and find Bulma, apologise, and hope that she forgives you. Because weather you like it or not you care about her and weather you like it or not you two are going to be parents so it's about time you grew up and stopped acting like a spoilt brat!" at this point she gave his ear another twist for emphasis making him yelp. She then let go and pointed at the door.  
"Well what are you waiting for a red carpet?" chi chi stood their with her hands on her hips and seeing no help from the others vegeta slunk off after Bulma still nursing his sore ear and muttering to himself about the injustice of these bossy earth women.  
  
Meanwhile far away from this happy scene a black hearted advisary was planning evil. Friezer was planning his next attack against Goku although the Denryu force had been defeated he had somehow, with his fathers help mustered an army. Friezer had aliened himself with a powerful race called the San'gians an unknown race to human astronomers they were legendary in their own corner of space for their psychic and telepathic powers.   
"You call this a report" fumed Friezer "He could be anywhere in the galaxy". He roared throwing the pad he held at the cowering man in front of him  
"I...I'm sorry your lordship we just couldn't track Goku down" replied one of the warriors visably quaking  
"What do you mean you couldn't track him down the condition was that if you found Goku your race could live"? frieza smiled cruely .  
"Please sire we will find him" "have mercy please... we have just been looking in the wrong place" said the warrior bowing repeatedly, his legs suddenly turning to jelly  
"Looking in the wrong place? what do you mean LOOKING IN THE WRONG PLACE?!!!" guards seize him boomed Friezer. He turned to the window grinning to himself as the man was hauled from his presence, his screams echoing through the cold corridors of the ship.  
" ahhh soon goku…soon"  
  
Vegeta was feeling sorry for himself, it was bad enough being taunted by Yamcha and treated like a child by Goku but to be bossed around by chi chi was almost more than the proud saiyan could bear! Even worse was the fact that she was right, there was something about Bulma that he liked. she was spirited, brave and had an amazing kick for a human she was also the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, not to mention the fact that for some strange reason she seemed to like him.  
  
Vegeta had never had anyone like him before, people had feared him, hated him and respected him before but never liked him and much as he hated to admit it he liked the feeling, for the first time since he was taken from vegetsei he felt like he belonged, and this was not something he was going to loose. She also stirred feelings in the saiyan that he never knew exisited, when he looked at her he had an overwhelming desire to hold her and protect her, to keep her safe from all harm. Vegeta couldn't understand it he was saiyan he shouldn't feel this way.  
  
"Damn it all to hell what the devil has that woman done to me?" he cursed punching a hole in the wall in frustration. As he walked by then he remembered her crying as she left the room and he felt guilty, like he'd been punched in the gut, he had to get her back, she was his mate why couldn't she understand that?  
  
Bulma was hunched on a log outside of goku's house feeling miserable. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, which she angrily swiped at, and every so often a choking sob would escape her lips. She felt empty cold and hollow like her soul had been ripped out, but most of all she felt alone.  
"He thinks I'm ugly" Bulma thought glumly " he really doesn't like me at all, he's probably going to leave me and I'll have to raise the baby on my own. I hate him!" but another voice in her head said " admit it you love him, the only reason he's hurt you so bad is because you really have feelings for him and you are worried he's going to leave you" Bulma shook her head trying to rid herself of that thought.   
"I hate vegeta; he's a big immature jerk. If he was here I'd punch him in that big fat head of his and let him see what it's like to get hurt" she said out loud  
  
" Really I'd like to see you try woman" Bulma spun round so fast she fell off the log and landed flat on her back with a thud. She looked up to see vegeta lounging against a tree watching her, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his face.  
"How long have you been there?" she snapped scrabbling to her feet trying to regain her dignity.  
"Long enough to hear you snivelling and talking to yourself," he replied studying his finger nails, then his eyes looked up and locked with her blue ones.  
"I also heard you saying you loved me"  
Bulma turned bright red, she was sure she had only thought those things not said them out loud and the last person she wanted to know that she was in love with vegeta was vegeta himself, she cringed waiting for him to mock her and call her a weak human for having such emotions.  
  
"Well is it true?" asked vegeta raising his eyebrow questioningly  
Bulma could feel his eyes boring into her, he's toying with me she thought he really is cruel; doesn't he have any feeling at all?  
"Is what true?" she asked as she tried to rub the tears from her eyes " that you are an immature jerk, well you are!  
Vegeta was getting mad again at Bulma avoiding his questions. He strode over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, she tried to shake him off but he was too strong he needed to know she forgave him and to tell him she was his and his alone, he was not going to loose her  
  
"Is it true that you have feelings for me and want me to stay with you woman."  
Bulma couldn't take anymore she broke down in tears and didn't care if vegeta saw, he was going to leave her now anyway so it didn't matter her final wall broke and all the hurt poured out of her in a torrent.  
"Yeah I do, and you feel nothing for me do you I was just a place to stay and something to fool around with while you trained, and I let you "  
She gave a sad half smile and shook her head "I guess that makes me an even bigger jerk than you huh?" she shrugged her arm free.  
  
Vegeta was shocked; she was in love with him. He didn't know what to do, he liked her but saying he loved her too would make him sound weak. Seeing vegeta' S silence confirmed bulma's suspicion that he felt nothing for her so she pushed him away and walked off her arms curled round her abdomen as if trying to hold her unborn child that was all she had left of vegeta. Vegeta' S mind was screaming at him to do something but he could not think of a thing, his mind was blank  
"You know" Bulma yelled over her shoulder " I really thought for once you cared about someone other than yourself, stupid me! Your not the prince of saiyans you're the ice prince. No feelings, no heart no nothing but yourself!"  
That was it vegeta had had enough he did the only thing he could think off, he flew over to Bulma and picked her up and flew straight up in the air with the struggling protesting Bulma aiming savage kicks at his face.  
  
"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Bulma over the wind  
Vegeta stopped suddenly and hovered in mid air, Bulma looked down and saw goku's house as a pinprick far below, she squealed and clung on to vegeta' S neck.  
"Let me go, let me go," shrieked Bulma  
Vegeta just smirked and let go of Bulma leaving her hanging off his neck,   
"Do you really want me to let go?" he asked Bulma shook her head dumbly and cowered against his chest.  
"Good now I've got your undivided attention woman you will listen to me and let me finish for once" Bulma just stared at him blankly as he held on to her again  
"For a start you must be the only person who has not noticed that I like you, you stupid female. When you walk into a room my eyes are on you, when you go out at night I follow to make sure you are safe, some nights I stand outside your window and just watch you sleep because it means I'm, near to you" his breath was getting ragged and he stopped himself till his breathing calmed, he ran a hand through his hair and over his face trying to compose himself. Bulma was speechless, vegeta liked her, and he cared for her  
  
"But you're always so mean to me you act like you hate me" Bulma replied still shocked. Vegeta took a deep breath.  
"That is how saiyan mates express their feelings, by starting fights with each other by not hitting their partner they show that they mean something to each other, that they are connected to each other in a way no one else is." He looked at her astonished face and half smiled " if that idiot yamcha or even kakerott said half the things you say to me I would have blasted them into another dimension by now" Bulma pursed her lips and her brow wrinkled  
" What do you mean by mate?" she asked. Vegeta looked uncomfortable, this is going to be hard he thought but I have to tell her or I'll loose her.  
  
"Very few saiyans mate because it's so dangerous, a mate is not like what you and that slut yamcha were, it is eternal only that one person will ever be yours, if they die you never take another. You are bonded body and soul, mentally and physically. When we mate we mate for life" bulma didn't know what to say this was over whelming, vegeta was just looking into the distance as if thinking but one thing still puzzled her.  
" If you felt that way why did you push me away? Do you love me or is it just the bond that makes you feel for me? " Vegeta returned his gaze to her, she looked so frail in his arms, her could crush her with one hand, yet he would sooner rip out his own heart then harm one hair on her head, he knew he was going to have to say it and it scared the hell out of him worse than anything he'd ever have had to do because if she rejected him after this he knew he could not live.  
  
"Bulma you are my mate and I do love you, I'd kill for you, I die for you but being around me is dangerous and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt so I tried to stay away from you, the bond only strengthens the love I already feel, being away from you didn't work you were always on my mind, I couldn't eat or concentrate to train, you've weakened me woman in a way no enemy ever could, and I didn't have the strength to admit it to myself or you."  
  
For the first time bulma saw vegeta totally vulnerable, his feelings lay at her feet and with one word she could crush him, part of her told her she should, to pay him back for the pain he'd caused her to hurt him like she'd wanted but the other side saw the pain already in his eyes from a life time of loneliness. She understood that, being smart at school she'd never had friends and when other girls were dating she had stayed in the lab with her father because no one wanted the weird smart girl even when she met goku and the others who were now her friends, no one but yamcha wanted her because they viewed her as one of the guys, She was happy when she thought yamcha liked her till she found out he liked quite a few other girls too, at the same time. She reached out her had and touched vegetas face   
  
"Vegeta" she breathed " my vegeta, my mate, my lover" he looked at her with pleading eyes rather than his usual piecing gaze.  
" Do you mean that? You forgive me? You want me as your mate" she nodded, she could already feel the bond he'd spoken of, she'd felt it for quite sometime. He nodded his head at her then adjusted his grip on her and brushed the hair off her neck and lowered his head to her throat. She could feel his hot breath against her skin before she felt the slight brush of his lips; he hesitated as if unsure of something then he bit. Bulma hissed in pain and wanted to scream but knew that would not be the right thing to do so she bit her lip and the blood flowed from the wound. Vegeta got nervous, as bulma did not bite him back, she had to bite him to or the bonding would not be complete, he moved his head to one side and positioned her head against his throat. Bulma opened her eyes that were screwed up in pain when she felt herself moved, she saw vegetas neck and got the idea she bit deep and felt him tense and then relax, his scent filled her nose and for an instant she had his senses, she could smell him, hear the blood in his veins, taste the salt on his neck and feel the tiny pores on his skin then he broke from her neck and her senses returned to normal.  
  
She rubbed her neck and was about to ask what had happened when it hit her, she could sense vegeta, not just his presence but also his feelings, his well being everything it felt like a hole in her had just been filled, she looked at him  
" This is being bonded?" she asked, he smirked and nodded, bulma looked stunned  
"Wow!" vegeta snorted with amusement  
"Not very scientific woman" she just stuck her tongue out and continued to look a bit dazed. Feeling his composure returning he decided to taunt her a bit.  
" I'm sorry I said you had as much shape as a box you're not bad looking for a human" bulma pursed her lips, yep he was back to normal again but at least now she knew he was hers.  
"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked sarcastically  
"It's the best you're going to get woman and if you breathe one word of this to Kakkerot and the others I really will drop you," he added  
"Thanks love you to dear," snorted Bulma but faintly smiling. Vegeta was slightly flustered at these words he was not used to talking about feelings and emotions and he wanted to get off the subject as quickly as possible.  
"Yes well so we'll get married now then"  
"We'll what!!" yelled Bulma  
" Well lets be reasonable here woman we are having a child together and it will be half saiyan so it will need my guidance if it's to achieve it's full potential and it's not like anyone else will have you" vegeta continued  
"You mean it's not like anyone else will have you" Bulma pointed out  
"Yes well whatever so are we getting married?" Bulma looked thoughtful for a minute  
"What the hey I've always had a weak spot for charity cases" vegeta scowled but let the comment pass  
"We'd better tell the other then, as they seem to take such an interest in my personal life" said vegeta heading back to goku's  
" Vegeta?"  
"Hmm he replied" then Bulma kissed him.  
  
  
At the edge of our star system a dark shape crawled into view Friezer was gaining troops for his campaign against the planet "Earth"  
The Zed Senshi otherwise known as the earths Special Forces were unaware that the fight of their lives was at hand.  
  
"Oi where are you woman!" Shouted Vegeta tipping a draw of clothes on the floor and rummaging though them  
"Look Vegeta I do have a name you know!" yelled back Bulma appearing in the door way and scowling at the mess on her floor.  
"Well what ever! At the moment that does not matter I can't find my armour and spandex have you seen them?" Said Vegeta with a stressed look on his face as he turned his attention to the wardrobe. Damn woman always moving stuff, he thought to himself  
"Well yeah" Answered Bulma picking up the pile of clothes vegeta had scatted round the room.  
"Well were are they?" demanded Vegeta glaring at her  
"Like there are in the wash," said Bulma rolling her eyes and looking exasperated.  
"What the devil are they doing in their woman?" Fumed vegeta he was already late to meet goku to spar and he wanted to get there soon so he could tell goku about him and bulma and watch the confused look on the taller saiyans face. He was already smirking at the thought  
  
" They were dirty and they really stank!" Added Bulma hurriedly as if expecting to be shouted at.  
"If I wanted you to wash my clothes don't you think I would call for you to do it?" vegeta yelled pacing up and down, Bulma scowled at this comment and put her hands on her hips  
"And why would that be" she snapped.  
"Well because the feminine population are good for 3 things.... Cooking, cleaning, and doing what the male says. Vegeta said matter of factly with a smug look on his face. Bulma turned red and threw the bra she was holding at his head.  
"Well not here short stuff I don't know how things were ran on your planet but there a lot different from here." she fumed shaking her finger at him. Vegeta looked up at the bra on his head before snatching it off and throwing it back on the floor, and calming down  
"Fine I only came here to say I'm training with Kakkerot (Goku) and I don't have any armour."  
"Well Vegeta it looks like the dominant male is relying on the servant girl isn't that strange well I'm afraid your going to have to wear that pretty pink shirt you have got." Grinned Bulma enjoying her victory over vegeta.  
"What! I'm not wearing that woman!" choked vegeta remembering the pastel pink shirt he'd had to wear when he first came to earth and how the other sensei had laughed at it.  
"Well there's nothing else," replied Bulma sweetly turning her back on him and putting away the clothes.  
"Humph! Right fine!" growled vegeta stalking out of the room in a mood.  
  
"Lord Friezer the force is ready to be released we should be arriving at Earth by sun-set," mumbled one of Friezer henchmen  
"Very well you may leave" replied freezer waving his hand absently dismissing the man who raced from the room glad to be out of friezers presence. Frieza turned to the window and looked at the rapidly growing blue dot that was earth. His grinning face was reflected in the glass  
"Yes we should be paying Goku a big surprise" laughed Friezer.  
  
"God it's getting rather dark all of a sudden I'd better get to Kakkerot quick, with this t-shirt on It's getting cold I wish I had my armour, stupid baka earth female. I'd better hurry up before I freeze to death." Muttered vegeta as he headed for the son residence severly late.  
  
"Hurry up Vegeta I've been waiting for half an hour" muttered Goku to himself looking at the clock on the wall.  
"I thought you said Vegeta would be here soon," said Chi -Chi  
"Yes that's what I thought but I guess he's running late," mumbled goku  
"Well he better be here soon or otherwise your going shopping mister!"  
"But Chi-Chi what if something happened to him?" Said Goku trying to avoid another mammoth shopping trip. Please hurry up vegeta! He mentally begged  
"Vegeta can take care of himself and if he can't that's not our problem"? Added chi chi already grabbing her car keys and credit card of the side and putting on her coat. Goku's shoulders slumped in defeat as he picked up gollana and followed his wife out to the car.  
  
"Sir we shall be landing on earth in 5 minutes" said one of the pilots to frieza while slowing down the massive ship   
"Yes but how are we going to get their attention?" pondered freezer staring thoughtfully into space.  
"We could try and kidnap someone dear to them sir" answered a green skinned giant entering the chamber..  
"You stupid...wait a minute that isn't such a bad idea .Do a scan for anyone related to members of the Zed Senshi" ordered freza waving his hand at the hench men signalling them to leave  
"Yes sir" the henchman bowed low and hurried off to begin the search eager to leave frezas presence.  
  
"Okay just a little bit longer and I'll be at Kakkerot' S house "vegeta muttered to himself, of course if it wasn't for that baka woman I'd be there by now.  
"This time I'm destined to beat him." He assured himself  
  
On the other side of town 4 suspicious looking men formally named the "Denryu Force" barged in though the wall of Capsule Corporation. In the front was a menacing looking man with horns a tail and blue skin smirked evilly. Side by side were two men who had red skin 4 eyes and sideburns. At the back was a short plump person with white hair, red skin, and silver boots.   
" Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Bulma picking up a large wrench and holding it in front of her like a sword.  
"You can't just come barging in here, and you guys owe me for a new wall" she added tossing her aqua coloured hair off her face.  
"Look girly Friezer wants you kidnapped so be nice and don't give us no trouble," smirked the blue skinned goon.  
"So you're coming with us," added the white haired henchman.  
"Oh I am, am I.? Well don't bet on it buster!" Bulma swung the wrench round her head like a battle axe and smacked the smallest of the group on the head before running to the other side or her work bench.  
"Ow that hurt" said the small guy rubbing his head " grab her she's dangerous," he added. A chase started round the work bench with Bulma hurling tools, inventions, pot noodles, anything she could get her hands on at her attackers. She put up a good fight but was cornered in the end,  
The two men either side of her picked her up by her arms and ran out the side of the building laughing.  
"Hey put me down you creep! You are so dead when my boyfriend gets back" Shouted Bulma twisting in their grip and beating them with her fists then finally in desperation she yelled "vegeta! Goku! Yamcha! Anyone Help!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Vegeta sensed something wrong and instead of travelling to Goku's he turned east and travelled to Mt Fuji.  
After half an hour of flying eastward he stopped beside a ship, which was colour co-ordinated with purple chambers, and brown walls it was the size of a supermarket his jaw fell for a brief moment until he realised it was open when he shut it with a snap he heard a familiar scream and with a snarl turned and ran around the ship.  
  
But waiting for him leaning against the far wall was Friezer holding Bulma above the ground by her hair, she was dirty, unconscious and had some cuts to her face but otherwise she seemed o.k. So vegeta returned his attention back to freeza  
. "Well, well, well if it isn't good old Vegeta how long has it been 6,7 months since you left my alliance you could have had power, but, alas you joined forces with the earthlings actually now that I am here I don't see why you bothered". Smiled freza enjoying the look of shock and anger on vegeta's face  
"Look Friezer I'm not here for discussion if you don't mind that's my wife you've holding" vegeta raged at his ex overlord.  
Friezer looked Bulma up and down then sneered. "Oh sorry Vegeta my condolences" vegeta flared his nostrils and glared at freeza as he thought of 101 things he wanted to do to him at that moment. He may insult Bulma but no one else said anything against his wife and got away with it.  
  
"You can have your wife back if you give me this puny little planet!" Continued freeza, an evil grin spreading across his face. Vegeta glared at freza out of the corner of his eyes and sneered  
"Sorry Friezer but this planet is not for sale, it's mine" "Got that?" Replied Vegeta flatly  
"Well then I'll do what I have to do if I want this planet" Added Friezer amongst smirking like a Cheshire cat  
"And what would that be?" sneered vegeta  
"Destroying you HAHAHA," laughed Friezer with that he tossed Bulma to one side and squared off against vegeta  
  
"Now which would you prefer" asked freza stretching" Slow and Painful or Fast and Painless" "I prefer Slow and Painful it gives me a chance to stretch my muscles" he cracked his knuckles for effect.  
"Well I'm sorry Friezer but this time that won't happen if you want this planet you have to go though me!" vegeta screamed summoning his ki, wrapping him in a red glow.  
" Oooh pretty! I'm so scared. Very well lets end this I'll even fight with my hands behind my back just to give you a chance for old times sake"  
"Don't even bother Friezer your just wasting your time, this will be over in a minute I'm a lot stronger than before". Replied vegeta calmly further increasing his power  
"Very well lets get it on," said freza study his finger nails implying vegeta posed no threat. Vegeta smiled to himself " if the fool only knew how much stronger I'd become he'd be running screaming not thinking of a manicure" he thought  
  
Friezer struck first launching a purple ball of energy in the direction of Vegeta. Vegeta knocked it away and it went flying back and hit freza! Friezer staged back a few steps before launching a series of blows to vegeta knocking him to the ground. Freizer stood over him smirking.  
" Just to let you know vegeta once I've killed you I'm going to slowly pull your wife limb from limb and hang her in my space ship as a trophy." Vegeta sneered and kicked freiza in the stomach before launching his super punch attack. A yellow beam of light shot from his hands and exploded on frieza's chest. Confident that he had won vegeta turned away before a mocking voice made him turn back.  
"Vegeta aren't we forgetting some thing?" vegeta turned back to see freiza UN harmed and holding Bulma by the arm. Then freiza dropped Bulma onto his foot and kicked her up in the air, Bulma groaned at the impact, as freiza continued to throw her about like a rag doll. Vegeta couldn't bear to watch, he turned his head away and said through gritted teeth.  
" I never took you for a coward freiza, picking on a defenceless human female is low even for you!" Freiza just smiled and continued to hit Bulma about.  
"Enough freiza! This is between you and me now finish this!" vegeta screamed unable to stand seeing Bulma like this  
" Very well vegeta if you insist" freiza though Bulma to the ground where she lay like a broken puppet then he pointed his hand palm down at the place where she was lying and a red glow began to form around the hand. Vegeta' S eyes went wide with shock and fear, freiza was going to destroy Bulma and vegeta knew he was not strong enough to stop frieza's blast. Vegeta was angry, upset and furious all rolled into one, in frustration he let loose a mighty scream and as he did so he began to feel power surge though him and his body felt white hot. Freiza turned at the sound of vegeta' S scream and the smile on his face froze and he began shaking his head.  
  
" No it can't be not again! Not vegeta, he can't be a super saiyan!!" whispered freiza staring in disbelief as vegeta' S ki flared gold and his hair turned yellow. Finally vegeta raised his head and glared at freiza with intense green eyes as opposed to his normal black. Freiza backed up against the ship looking for a way to escape as an evil smile spread across vegeta' S face. Freiza dropped to his knees  
" Vegeta please, you were always my favourite, you can come back I'll make you my second in command" stammer freiza trying to save his life.  
"I think not freiza, you see this time I'm running the show" with that vegeta brought his hands together and pointed his index fingers at freiza.  
"FI"  
"No vegeta don't do it," begged freiza  
"NAL…"  
" The earthlings would never accept you," babbled freiza his eyes looking right and left looking for escape.  
"FLASH!!!!" screamed vegeta as a bolt of white energy shot from his fingers and fired though frieza's chest. The alien gurgled before his head fell and he died.  
  
Vegeta powered down and gingerly approached Bulma, he touched her face, brushing the blood-matted hair from it before laying his head on her chest. He smiled, there was a heartbeat she would live, and Bulma was strong. He kissed her forehead and whispered lovingly in her ear " you're not getting rid of me that easily woman."  
He scooped her up and flew northwest towards Goku's house. When they arrived Vegeta knocked on the door and Goku answered.  
" Vegeta what the hell happened?" asked Goku looking at a bruised vegeta with an unconscious Bulma in his arms.  
" Freiza showed up, I became a super saiyan I defeated him, now stop this mindless chatter Kakkerot and get my wife a senzu bean," snapped vegeta pushing passed goku and entering the house. Goku looked stunned before fishing in his belt for a magical healing senzu bean and handing it to vegeta. Vegeta gently readjusted Bulma in his arms and put the bean in her mouth.  
Goku scratched his head while they all waited for the bean to start healing Bulma.  
  
" So you're a super saiyan too now vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta looked up from watching Bulma and smirked.  
" Yes Kakkerot and tomorrow we shall see which one of us is stronger, unless of course you're afraid" answered vegeta. Goku smiled happily before answering.  
" No I'll spar with you tomorrow vegeta, I'd like to see how strong you are now…. Wait a minute your WIFE!" yelled Goku finally realising what vegeta had said.  
" That's right Kakkerot I've married her, not that it's any of your business" vegeta then looked around the room with an evil grin enjoying the shock on everyone's faces especially yamcha's. Well that's shut them up he thought smugly and tomorrow the real training begins.  
  
  
Five years have past since vegeta first became a super sayin, and a lot has happened, Vegeta and Bulma had a son named Trunks and their second child, bra was born 4 years later, Goku hit super sayin level 3 and vegeta with the help of Bulma's invention has achieved super sayin level 4. Yamcha finally found a new girlfriend and has left vegeta and Bulma alone and mr and mrs Briefs have retired to Hawaii leaving Bulma as head of capsule corp. gohan is now old enough to train with his father and as a result has become a super sayin himself.  
  
  
Gohan looked up from his physics book to check on his charges, trunks, Goten and gollana were happily playing a game of tag on the lawn outside of Goku's house. Gohan smiled, they were so small and cute, he couldn't believe he had once been so young, with a start he realised he had not been much older than them when he had first been trained by piccolo to help defend the earth from freza's attack. He looked at the three of them again; Trunks and Goten were born fighters like their fathers and would probably start training soon. Suddenly the black haired boy jumped on the lavender haired 5 year old wrestling him to the ground. Trunks not expecting the attack cried out and tried to get the older boy off him. Gohan put his book down and got up ready to separate another fight between Trunks and Goten.  
  
" Hey you guys stop that! You're s'posed to be fwends" broke in a little girls voice. The two boys ignored gollana's complaint and continued to hit each other. The small girl pouted at being ignored and she began to cry with a high-pitched wail. At the noise the boys stopped and looked at her.  
  
" Now look what you did you stupid baka! You made her cry," said Goten elbowing Trunks in the ribs. Trunks looked stunned  
" Me? You were the one that jumped on me!" protested Trunks. Gollana continued to wail and the boys looked at each other and forgot their fight then rushed over to her.  
" We're sorry Lana we didn't mean it we wont fight, will we Goten?" said Trunks trying to get his friend to stop crying.  
" Nope we wont fight we promise Lana just stop crying please!" begged Goten nervously looking at the house in case his mother came out and told him off for upsetting his sister. Gollana sniffled a few times and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Pwomise?" she asked. Both boys nodded their heads in agreement. At this Gollana's face broke into a beautiful smile.  
" O.k then" she said skipping over to Trunks. Trunks turned a bit pink as he had a bit of a crush on his best friend and looked at his feet.  
"Trunks?" said gollana looking at him coyly. Trunks swallowed before answering.  
" Uh huh" he answered. Gollana then hit him on the arm before running away.  
"Tig you're it!" she called over her shoulder laughing.   
"Not for long" he yelled chasing after her and her brother laughing too his embarrassment forgotten.  
  
Gohan sat back down smiling, his little sister certainly had his mothers ability to get what she wanted, Goten and trunks would one day be the strongest warriors in the universe and yet they were quite happy to follow gollana around and do whatever she wanted as long as it kept her happy. He watched his sister a while longer, she was a mystery, like all sayin children her Ki had been tested when she was born. Her Ki had easily been as strong as that of Goten and Trunks and it was confirmed that she also carried the super sayin gene like goku, Goten, vegeta, Trunks, and himself but unlike them and every other sayin she showed no interest in fighting in fact she hated violence! Nor was she any stronger than a normal 5-year-old girl where as Goten and trunks were easily as strong as yamcha already.  
  
Gohan sighed, it looked like his baby sister was never going to be a fighter like the rest of the family and he was glad as was his mother and father, gollana was the baby of the family and was their pride and joy she.  
" Hey Goten, you'll have to run faster than that, I'm gonna get ya" giggled gollanna pouncing on her brother with her pink rabbit clutched in her hand.  
" No way sis can't catch me," taunted Goten hovering off the ground just out of reach,   
" No fair flying" she wailed jumping up and down trying to reach her brother,  
"Aggghhh!" she yelled as she was hoisted of the ground by the pink bow round her waist, she looked up at trunk's grinning face.  
" Need a lift?" she just giggled and spread her arms.  
"I'm an angel" she squealed.  
Gohan looked up at the noise going on and nearly had a heart attack.  
"TRUNKS PUT HER DOWN NOW, IF YOU DROP HER THE FALL WILL KILL HER AND MOM WILL KILL ME!" yelled gohan at the flying kids; trunks looked hurt as he gently lowed his friend back to the ground,  
"I had a tight hold gohan, I wouldn't drop her" gohan smiled and ruffled the boys hair  
"Yeah I know trunks but gollanna is a lot more fragile than Goten and your dad, you might hurt her by accident"  
"Gohan will I be able to fly some day like trunks, Goten, you and everyone else?" gohan grimaced, he knew one day she'd start to notice the differences between herself and the rest of the family he'd just hoped she'd ask his parents these questions instead of him. He took a deep breath and scratched his head in a goku like way  
  
" Well ya see lanna um you are special, you don't need to fly cause ya got us. Mom and bulma don't fly they use dad and vegeta like taxis and ah you will too" gollanna thought about this a moment then looked dejected.  
"So girls don't fly?" she asked, gohan shook his head, hey it was sexist but it made her feel better.  
"Oh" was all she said. Goten and trunks had an idea they gave each other the thumbs up then grabbed an arm each and hoisted her off the ground.  
"Hey don't worry sis we can take you anywhere ya want" yelled Goten over the wind.  
"Totally at your service" giggled trunks doing a mock bow in the air  
"Hey guy what did I just say!" yelled gohan, and then he shrugged at least it kept her happy "o.k. But don't go any higher than the trees got it!" he yelled at the three dots in the sky.  
  
"Don't sweat it gohan!" hollered back his brother and the three of them came back closer to the ground. Gohan sat back down and tried to study while constantly casting nervous looks at the arial antics of the kids.  
  
He looked once more at his sister, as she chased after Goten she was small, petite and pretty, her long black hair was tied up in big pink bows and she had on her favourite blue dress.". Gohan shook his head, no the last place his sister belonged was on a battlefield risking her life, that was his and the rest of the families job along with the other z Senshi. He picked up his physics book again and thanked kami that his sister only carried the sayin gene and was without any sayin fighting urges or abilities.  
Gohan returned to his study determined to keep up his straight a average that insured he was allowed to train with his dad, he shivered a little and looked at his watch, the blue face said it was 5.30, gohan was surprised the afternoon had flown by he packed up his books and called to the kids.  
" Hey guys time to say bye to Trunks he has to go home now" gohan yelled at the three of them. Gollana came running up to her brother and jumped at him to be picked up. Gohan picked her up and was met with puppy dog eyes.  
" Pwease can't Trunks stay longer!" she begged. Gohan smiled but shook his head.  
" Sorry Lana but vegeta said Trunks had to be back for 6 and that's when he's going to be back, you know what vegeta's like when Trunks is back late" gollana looked down at her friend who looked panic stricken at the mention of getting back late and facing his father. Gollana looked down cast but nodded, gohan kissed the top of her head,  
  
" That a girl, now say bye to trunks and we'll get going" said gohan setting her down. Still looking dejected gollana walked over to trunks, suddenly her face brightened and she turned back to gohan bouncing with excitement.  
" Gohan can me an' Goten come with you to take trunks home, then he wont be late and we get to see him more pwease!" gohan was not wild about the idea, his sister had never been into the city before and he knew the three of them would be a hand full together but he couldn't say no to those big brown eyes so he did the next best thing.  
"I don't know Lana it depends on what mom says" that's it thought gohan there is no way mom will let her 5 year old daughter into the city, this way gollana would be mad at mom not me. The four of them trooped into the house to ask chi chi if they could go to the city, sadly for gohan this was not his day. Chi chi was trying to put out a fire in the oven while dealing with an exploding washing machine and trying to answer the phone all at once when they entered the kitchen. Gollana ran over to her mother.  
  
" Mommy can me and Goten go and take trunks home with gohan?" gollana asked. Chi chi looked up from answering the phone while bracing her foot against the washing machine to keep the door closed, seeing her eldest son she smiled and threw him the fire extinguisher while trying to push strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun out of her face. Gohan getting the message quickly put the fire out and picked the washing machine up and dumped it in the yard where it was not going to flood the house.  
" Hello son residence" chi chi said to the caller while rubbing soot off her hands onto her apron.  
  
" Do I want what? No I don't need a burglar alarm" she frowned at the phone; she had rushed to answer the phone to be sold a security system!  
" My husband is quite capable of stopping intruders…what no he is extremely alert!" chi chi looked at her children's faces of surprise, they like her were remembering that goku was not an early riser and that he had managed to sleep though vegeta accidentally blowing up half their house. Chi chi pursed her lips and looked at her husband asleep on the deck chair out side dead to the world.  
" On second thoughts I'll take two" she told the girl on the end of the line and gave her credit card details before putting the phone down. She looked around her ruined kitchen and sighed, she then noticed gollana pulling at her skirt, and she crouched down to her daughter's height.  
  
" Sorry what were you saying honey?" she asked her daughter  
" Gohan wants to know if he can take me and Goten to the city when he takes trunks home" the girl replied brightly. Gohan winced as chi chi looked up at him expecting to get yelled at.  
" Oh gohan would you? That would be great I've got lots to clear up here and that was our dinner that was in the oven so get you and the other two something to eat too." Said chi chi looking relived, she fished in her bag and gave a hand full of money to gohan before practically shoving the 4 of them out the door.  
  
Gohan looked at the money in his hand then back at his mother who had began getting out mops and other cleaning equipment. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the three eager faces staring up at him, before putting the money in the pocket of his cargo trousers and pulling on his coat.  
" o.k. Guys it looks like we are going to the city," he said herding the excited kids down the path.   
  
well there ya go guys..wanna know what happens? let us know elspeth chang wytches cavern http://www.kjkemp.fsnet.co.uk  



End file.
